vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Fritz Baumbach
thumb|Fritz Baumbach 2008 im [[Berlin Hauptbahnhof|Berliner Hauptbahnhof]] Fritz Baumbach (* 8. September 1935 in Weimar) ist ein deutscher Fernschachspieler. 1988 wurde er Fernschachweltmeister.Fritz Baumbach, Robin Smith, Rolf Knobel: Who is the Champion of the Champions? - Correspondence Chess -''. Excelsior Verlag, Berlin 2008, S. 87, ISBN 978-3-935800-04-4. Fernschach Baumbach kam bei der 4. Fernschach-Weltmeisterschaft bis ins Kandidatenturnier 1958/61. Danach nahm er für die DDR an der 5. und 6. Schacholympiade teil, wo er jeweils eine IM-Norm erzielte. 1967 verlieh ihm dafür der Weltfernschachverband ICCF den Titel ''Internationaler Meister im Fernschach. Den Titel Großmeister erhielt er 1973, nachdem er im Lenin-Gedenkturnier (1970-1973) den zweiten Platz erreichte. Wegen dieses Erfolges ersparte ihm die ICCF den Weg über die normale Qualifikation und teilte ihm einen Freiplatz für das Finale der 9. Weltmeisterschaft zu. Hier wurde er 1983 ohne Niederlage Vizeweltmeister hinter Tõnu Õim, 1988 bei der 11. WM sogar Weltmeister. Für diesen Titel erhielt er in der DDR die Ehrung Verdienter Meister des Sports. Kurios war der Verlauf der 10. Fernschach-Olympiade, an der Baumbach mit der DDR-Mannschaft teilnahm. Das Finale begann 1987 und endete 1995, das heißt, noch mehrere Jahre nach der Wiedervereinigung spielte eine DDR-Mannschaft, obwohl es die DDR gar nicht mehr gab. Dasselbe galt übrigens für die Teilnehmer aus der Sowjetunion und der CSSR.Hans Moritz: Remis nach fünf jahren und elf Tagen in Märkische Oderzeitung, 29./30. Januar 2011, S. 7 Die DDR-Mannschaft gewann die Bronzemedaille. Bei der 11.Olympiade, die 1992 begann, nahm Baumbach wieder mit einer deutschen Mannschaft teil. 1999 wurde diese Mannschaft Olympiasieger. Beim Jubiläumsturnier der Weltmeister 50 Jahre ICCF belegte er den vierten Platz. Turnierschach Auch am Brett ist Baumbach ein starker Spieler. 1951 wurde er mit Lichtenberg Jugend-Mannschaftsmeister der DDR. 1961 belegte er bei der Studentenweltmeisterschaft den dritten Platz. Wurde er 1968 bei der DDR-Meisterschaft noch Zweiter, so gewann er 1970 in Freiberg den Titel DDR-Meister. Im gleichen Jahr nahm er auch mit der Mannschaft der DDR an der Schacholympiade in Siegen teil. Er war am zweiten Reservebrett gemeldet und gewann in der Vorrunde seine drei Partien, in der Endrunde remisierte er dreimal, auch gegen den ehemaligen Weltmeister Smyslow mit den schwarzen Steinen.Baumbach, Friedrich (East Germany) auf OlimpBase (englisch) Für seine Turniererfolge am Brett erhielt er den Titel FIDE-Meister. Derzeit spielt er in der Mannschaft des SC Friesen Lichtenberg in der Oberliga Nord, seine aktuelle Elo-Zahl beträgt 2255 (Stand: Mai 2010). Der Funktionär Baumbach war von 1993 bis 2010 Präsident des Deutschen Fernschachbundes (BdF). Von 1995 bis 1999 war er Generalsekretär des ICCF. Privates Baumbach ist von Beruf Chemiker. Er promovierte 1966 mit dem Thema Die Einwirkung von Hydrazinhydrat auf substituierte Pyrimidine. Nach der Promotion absolvierte er an der Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR in Berlin noch ein dreijähriges Studium zum Patentingenieur und war danach dort im Patentwesen für Biochemie und Gentechnik tätig. Seit 2000 arbeitet er freiberuflich als Patentanwalt. Baumbach hat fünf Kinder – einen Sohn und vier Töchter. Werke * Fernschach: 52-54 - stop, Tips und Tricks vom Weltmeister. (unter Mitarbeit von Heinrich Burger). Sportverlag, Berlin 1991, ISBN 3-328-00398-3. * Die Schachuhr läuft, Ihr Zug bitte. (zusammen mit Wolfgang Thormann). Sportverlag Berlin 1993, ISBN 3-328-00598-6. * Gladiatoren ante Portas: Massow-Memorial. (zusammen mit Volker-Michael Anton). Magdeburg 2003, ISBN 3-00-012366-0. * Who is the champion of the champions? (zusammen mit Robin Smith und Rolf Knobel). Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-935-80004-4. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Baumbach bei der „Emanuel Lasker Gesellschaft“ (mit Fotos) * „Schachmatt per Schneckenpost“ (Artikel im Tagesspiegel) * * Fritz Baumbachs Schachpartien auf chessgames.com (englisch) Kategorie:Fernschachweltmeister Kategorie:Fernschachspieler Kategorie:Schachfunktionär Kategorie:Schachspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Schachspieler (DDR) Kategorie:Nationaler Einzelmeister (Schach) Kategorie:Schachspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1935 Kategorie:Mann }}